Mermaid (Document)
Mermaid (Hangul: 인어) is a document in remake. It is exclusive to the remake version and is an expansion to the Unnamed document. It details events that occurred near the pond, the Mermaid and the L-Rods Item. Location It is found in the stair of Passageway part on the 3rd floor of New Building of Yeondu High School. *As you enter the New Building to your left are some stairs go up and you'll notice section with green walls behind the right corner of the wall is the document. Transcript |-|English= 19. Mermaid There was a big pond in Y High School. Since the school was so old, the fish in the pond were large and different from the average fish. Some were even known to understand humans. A female student named "D" really cared for the fish in the pond. She took charge of feeding the fish and cleaning around the pond from the custodian. Whenever she had free time, she would sit by the pond. There was a rumor that the fish did performances for her when she came to the pond. Her friends called "D" the "Fish Princess." Then an infamous bad boy became interested in "D". He is known to be a thief with a bad temper. He confessed to "D" and said that they should go out but was rejected on the spot. His ego was bruised and enacted revenge by constantly bullying and threatening her. It was really tough on "D", but he believed that he would lose interest at some point and patiently bared it all. Then the accident happened. It was raining cats and dogs when the bad boy made his way to the pond and began harassing "D". "D" had enough of his bullying, and yelled at him to stop. Angry, the boy pushed her. D stumbled, fell, and hit her head on a rock. She instantly died. Afraid of being caught, the boy tried to hide her body. He chopped her body into pieces and fed them to the fish in the pond. Even the blood of "D" was washed away into the pond by the rain. Nobody witness this horrendous crimes besides the fish. "D"'s absence was reported to the police and the investigation begun. From statements made by her friends, the police centered their investigation around the pond but no traces of her could be found. Time went on and no further evidence surfaced. Soon, the case went cold. Some time passed without incident, until a student went missing during gym class at the rooftop swimming pool. The students who saw what happened stated that the missing kid acted as if something was pulling him under the water. No trace of him could be found even after emptying the pool. In the midst of mass confusion, the missing boy came up floating in the pond. His body looked like it been chewed to bits by animals. It was the same boy who had bullied "D". A rumor soon circulated that every night when it rains, if you go near the pond or swimming pool, you would spot a strange creature. The students who've seen it describe it in two ways. "It's either a fish that looks like human or a human that looks like fish." |-|Korean= 19. 인어 Y고교에는 큰 연못이 있었다. 그 연못에는 관상용 물고기들이 있었는데, 학교가 워낙 오래 되었다 보니 물고기들도 크고 범상치 않았다. 사람을 알아보고 이야기까지 알아듣는 영물이란 얘기가 있었다. D라는 여학생이 이 연못의 물고기들을 매우 아꼈다. 그녀는 관리인 대신 물고기 먹이를 챙기고 연못 주변도 정리했다. 별 일 없을 땐, 연못 근처에 앉아 시간을 보냈다. 그녀가 연못 근처에 오면 물고기들이 수면 근처를 재롱을 부린다는 얘기가 있을 정도였다. 친구들은 D를 '물고기공주'라고3 그런데 학교에서 불량하기로 소문이 난 한 남학생 중 한 명이 D에게 관심을 갖게 되었다. 손 버릇도 나쁘고 성질도 더럽다고 소문난 학생이었다. 그는 D에게 사귀자며 고백했지만, 그 자리에서 거절 당했다. 기분이 나빠진 그는 그 뒤로 D를 자꾸 괴롭히고 협박했다. D는 괴롭고 힘들었지만 그냥 묵묵히 견뎌냈다. 언? 가 제풀에 지쳐 그만두겠지 하는 생각이었다. 그러던 어느 날 사고가 일어났다. 장대비가 쏟아지는 날이었다. 그 남학생은 연못까지 쫓아와 D에게 추근거렸다. D가 이제 좀 그만하라며 짜증을 내자, 성질이 남학생은 그녀를 밀었다. D는 균형을 잃고 비틀거리다 넘어져 연못의 바위에 머리를 세게 부딪쳤다. 그녀는 그 자리에서 절명했다. 자신이 사람을 죽였다는 생각에 겁이 질린 남학생은 D의 시체를 은닉하기로 했다. 그는 D의 시체를 조각 내어 연못의 물고기들에게 밥으로 던졌다. 바닥에 흥건했던 D의 피도 빗물에 씻겨 연못으로 흘러 들어갔다. 물고기들 말고는 아무도 그 끔찍한 범죄를 보지 못했다. D의 실종이 알려져 경찰이 사건을 수사하기 시작했다. 경찰은 친구들의 증언에 따라 연못을 중점적으로 조사했지만 그녀의 흔적은 발견되지 않았다. 그 뒤로도 별 다른 단서는 발견되지 않고 사건은 그렇게 흐지부지 되었다. 그로부터 얼마의 시간이 흘렀다. 체육 수업이 있는 날이었다. 옥상의 수영장에서 체육 수업을 받고 있던 도중, 한 학생이 사라지는 일이 벌어졌다. 사라진 학생의 주변에 있던 이들은, 갑자기 허우적거리더니 무언가에 잡힌 듯 물 속으로 끌려들어갔다고 증언했다. 하지만 수영장의 물을 다 빼고 찾아봐도 아무런 흔적이 없었다. 이해할 수 없는 현상에 모두가 어리둥절할 때쯤, 연못에서 사라졌던 학생의 시체가 떠올랐다. 짐승이 뜯어먹은 것처럼 너덜너덜해진 모습이었다. 사라졌던 학생은 바로 D를 괴롭혔던 그 남학생이었다. 그 뒤로 비 오는 밤이면 학교 연못이나 수영장에서 이상한 생명체가 나타난다는 소문이 돌았다. 그 형상을 본 학생들은, 인간의 모습을 한 물고기 또는 물고기의 모습을 한 인간이라고 얘기했다. |-|Français= 19. La sirène. Dans le lycée Yeondu il y avait un étang. Comme l'école était vieille, les poissons de l'étang étaient gros et différents des poissons normaux. Certains étaient même connus pour comprendre les humains. Une étudiante nommée 'D' se souciait de ces poissons. Elle s'était donnée la tâche d'aller les nourrir et de nettoyer autour de l'étang à la place du gardien. Quand elle avait du temps libre, elle s'asseyait près de l'étang. Une rumeur suggérait que les poissons faisaient un spectacle pour elle quand elle venait près de l'étang. Ses amies appelaient 'D' « La princesse des poissons ». Un infâme garçon s'intéressa à 'D'. Il était connu pour être un voyou avec un mauvais tempérament. Il s'est déclaré à 'D' et a dit qu'ils seraient bien assortis mais cette idée fut rejetée immédiatement. Son égo en a été affecté et il a décrété qu'il prendrait sa revanche en la harcèlant et la menaçant. 'D' occupait vraiment ses pensées mais il a cru qu'il perdrait son intérêt pour elle à un moment donné et patiemment se montrer sous son véritable jour. Et l'accident arriva. Il pleuvait des cordes quand le garçon est arrivé à l'étang et a commencé à harceler 'D'. 'D' en avait assez de son harcelèment et lui a crié de s'arrêter. En colère, le garçon l'a poussé. 'D' trébucha, tomba et se tapa la tête contre un rocher. Elle mourut sur le coup. Effrayé d'être attrapé, le garçon essaya de cacher son corps. Il la découpa en morceaux et la donna à manger aux poissons. Même le sang de 'D' avait été lavé par la pluie. Hormis les poissons, personne n'avait été témoin de cet horrible meurtre. Les absences de 'D' ont été reportées à la police et une enquête démarra. Par les déclarations faites par ses amies, la police enquêta autour de l'étang mais aucune trace de 'D'. Le temps passa et aucune preuve ne fit surface. L'affaire s'essoufla. Le temps passa sans incident, jusqu'à qu'un élève disparaisse sur le toit de la piscine pendant la classe de gym. Les étudiants qui virent ce qu'il s'était passé, déclarèrent qu'ils leur semblaient que le garçon disparut était tiré par quelque chose sous l'eau. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, même après que la piscine fut vidée. Au milieu de ce chaos, le corps du garçon disparu flottait à la surface de l'étang. Son corps semblait avoir été déchiqueté par des morsures d'animaux. C'était le même garçon qui avait harcelé 'D'. Très vite une rumeur se répandit concernant les soirs de pluie, si tu te rendais près de l'étang ou de la piscine, tu pouvais apercevoir une étrange créature. Les étudiants qui l'avaient vu la décrivaient de deux manières différentes : « Une sorte de poisson qui ressemblait à un humain ou un humain qui ressemblait à un poisson. » Further Notes *This version talks about a female/mermaid figure dominating the swimming pool, instead of the water demon in the original version. *It doesn't exist in the original version and the "Unnamed document (Entry number 3)" explains about the Water Demon, while Unnamed Document remained in the remake, this document expands on it and details more about the ghost Mermaid, which also replaced the Water Demon. Gallery Mermaid_(Document).png| Location_of_the_School_Ghost_Stories_(19).png|Location of this document.(Mobile ver) 20170924183715 1.jpg|Location of this document. (PC/PS4 ver) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents